1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display technology, and more particularly to a system and method for saving power in displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays have become increasingly available. An OLED is an electronic device made by placing a series of organic thin films between two conductors. When electrical current is applied, a bright light is emitted in a process called electrophosphorescence. OLED technology can be used to produce self-luminous displays that do not require backlighting. These properties result in thin, compact displays with wide viewing angle. The power consumption of these and other self-luminous displays is roughly proportional to the number and brightness of illuminated pixels. This is in contrast to backlit Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), which require a constant backlight to illuminate the entire rear of the panel even if few or no pixels are illuminated for the user.
Power savings for battery-driven devices is a crucial concern for users of such devices.
OLED and other computer display technology makes it possible to address and turn off individual pixels in order to save power. It would be advantageous to provide a system and method for controlling which pixels to energize and which to turn off in a way that preserves performance, yet significantly reduces power requirements.